I Want To Love You
by urharmony
Summary: Sequal to I Want To Keep You. Emma's pregnant and it's Jay's, and Jay & her are still married but not together; That doesn't mean he gave up on her, like he told her not to give up on him.. he still wants to be with her but she's still unhappy that he's still in the family crime business. Can they REALLY resist another?
1. Stay Away From Me

_"Pregnant?" Jay repeated slowly._

_Emma stared up into his goregous eyes sadly, nodding and sat up, "Tell me what to do." she begged._

_"how long.." he drifted off, his eyes glazing over._

_Emma's never seen him so in shock! _

_"Bout two months." she shrugged, "Last time we saw another." she cringed, remembering that bloody mess. She looked at Jay to cross her arms at him when he slowly smirked at her._

_"Must of been the night-"_

_"It could of been any of those nights." she shot at him, shutting him up with a point of the finger._

_His smirk turned into a grin until he went serious, "Lets keep it."_

_Emma looked down, looking awfully worried, but... if she was going to have a baby so young.. least it was with a guy made of money and she was in love with him... but, the danger he brought along with him?_

_"Oh fuck." Jay suddenly snapped out of their conversation, looking out the window as he started the car._

_"what?" Emma asked, "What?" she saw a grey car abrubtly start up from across the parking lot, with a small red light on the hood. An undercover cop._

_"Buckle up!" Jay said, leaning over as his car began to drive out of there and yanked her belt over her and she clicked it in, her eyes widening and hands shakey._

_What was going on?!_

_"JAY!" she screamed and shrieked, as his car went over the curbs and cut through a field just to get away from this car, but the undercover cop car still chased them._

_"What'd you do?!" she yelled madly at Jay, punching his arm and looking bad at being chased and began to have one of her panic attacks._

_"Emma breath." Jay demanded, leaning over and going to the glove box, pushing a small bag into her hands to breath into._

_Emma couldn't even do it, and threw the bag to the ground, stomping on it, "PULL OVER!" she yelled at him fiercly. _

_Still a criminal! Sometimes she forgot! Those damn eyes were so distracting!_

_"In a minute!" he yelled back, driving through a neighbourhood and cutting streets, trying to lose the cop car. They drove even more a few minutes more after losing them, just incase. _

_They parked into a parking lot that Emma noticed to be her apartment building lot... she didn't ask questions yet.. her breath was still at a loss._

_Emma breathed heavily, scared out of her life, once again._

_"I want you to stay away from me." she whispered._

_Jay turned and looked at her, a bit taken back she had said that, "Emma.." _

_"Just.." she closed her eyes and shortly spoke again, "At least til the babies born. For both our safety.." she looked up at him hopefully and he gave her those saddest eyes she's even seen him give her_

_"I want to help you with this, you're still my __wife __, Emma. Don't forget that." his eyes darkened as he went from wanting to be apart of this, to being possesive._

_"How can I!?" Emma exclaimed, lifting her finger to her wedding finger._

_He just raised an eyebrow, not complaining._

_Emma sighed and fell more into her seat, grumbling, then looked around back at her apartment building, "How do I know I live here?" she asked him._

_He didn't answer, just looked back at the road infront of her._

_Her mouth dropped, "You're watching me!"_

_"Sending __my men__ to watch you." he corrected with a shrug. He felt the curiousity, he really wanted to know if she was okay.. can she blame him? Probably. "I'm not invading your personal space, they are." he said cheekily._

_"Oh I can't stand you!" she shouted, trying to open the door but so frusterated with him._

_He smirked, and unlocked the door._

_She whipped back to glare at him, and finally opened it, slamming it shut as he rolled her window down and leaned over._

_"So I'll set up an appointment with a good doctor, for the baby." he called to her as she turned back, face still red. He chuckled, he missed her little fits. "Babe, you can't stress yourself.. it'll stress the baby." he said with a smirk as she scowled but just to take a deep breath._

_Probably doing that wierd thing again when she counted to 10._

_"Fine." Emma said, calming down, "We do doctor appointments together, but that's __it." __she said forcefully, like trying to convince more than him._

_"Got it." he simply assured and grinned again, watching her storm off into her building_

_He twirled the ring on his finger and sat up, glancing once more as she left inside the building and drove out. Wow, a baby.. with Em.. he felt his heart grow two size bigger, kinda like the Grinch on Christmas only this was because he was having a baby... Emma was having __his __baby._

_He softly smiled and kept driving. Things were looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up


	2. Author Note

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_Reviews please guys! _

_Give me some ideas with what I should do with this story and where JEMMA should go. So, Emma's pregnant now, Jay still hopes she'll come back to him, but he's still in the business, and Rayne is dead...also, Manny's finally in the picture! Finally! haha. Tell me what you want not just with Jemma, but for Manny too, or Sean, Lucas, or even Spinner...who lived or died? You tell me! What more couples would you like to see_


	3. Can't Stay Away From Her

_"This all works out! Isn't this great?!" Lucas poured himself and Jay a shot of whiskey to celebrate. Let's just say after his Dad's death, he may of also put his dependancy on whiskey a little._

_They cheered as Jay coughed awkwardly, standing in their man den, the pool table being played by Sean and Spinner. Spinner had made it, he just began walking without a limp this month...it was a close call when he got shot. They were all glad he made it._

_"Yeah, I guess, I mean.. I'm gonna have a kid." Jay said in amazement, lazily grinning at the thought of it, a life with Emma, a kid that looked like them, and would probably have his smirk, and her stubborness. _

_Sean snickered shaking his head as he shot at pool, "Your kid's going to grow up thinkin you're some simple Dad, and in reality, you're like a mob Boss."_

_"Leader." Jay corrected, "Of theives. Like Robin Hood, if I had a son I'm sure he'll respect that." he insisted looking on the bright side._

_"No you idiot!" Lucas suddenly exclaimed "I'm talkin how things will work with Emma!" _

_They watched Jay look down at his whiskey and gulp it down. Only his friends and close family could see how much he was broken over this girl, and he tried to ignore that pain until Lucas jut vaguely brought it up._

_"You see, before you only had her by marriage, now she's literally bound to you." Lucas explained._

_"Yea." nodded Jay but stared off, "Doesn't mean she'll love me back though."_

_"You think she really stopped?" Spinner asked and even snorted. He was the dumbest guy around and even saw how obvious it was when those two were together that they __**belonged **__together._

_Jay grumbled moodily, pouring another drink of whiskey and left the room , shutting the door behind him with a sigh. He went to his office which use to be his dads office, this was where all the deals and big plans were made. Famous expensive __stolen __art hung around his office, and little sculptures, family pictures.._

_"Jay." he heard._

_He didn't turn around and pretended to be focusing hard on the phone on his desk, sipping his whiskey bitterly._

_"I heard about the news." his mother said softly._

_He scoffed and finally turned to her, she smiled softly at him and he sighed deeply, going around the desk and sitting in his big leather chair, slumping in it_

_She laughed softly, "If only your father could see how childish you look in that chair right now."_

_Jay sipped his drink and shook his head, "She wants me to stay __away__ from her." he bittered the word like Emma had, since it bothered him so much._

_"You can be in the baby's life no matter what, Jay." she promised him._

_Jay clenched his jaw, "not the baby, I'll definatly be there for the baby, its mine.. I mean Emma." he said, his eyes drifting off._

_His mother loved that Jay had this look whenever Emma was mentioned or on his mind. Her son finally had a soft spot and the coldness wasn't in his eyes anymore since he fell inlove with Emma._

_"I __**can't**__ stay away from her." Jay tried to explain, showing the anticipation wash over him by just the thought of not being around her._

_"Just be a good Daddy, Jay." she told her son, "She'll come around."_

_Jay shrugged, not so sure, glancing at his drink and then his ring caught his eye, "She still wears her ring."_

_"You asked her too." Spike said, remembering him telling her that._

_He nodded back, "Asked not to give up on me yet."_

_"Then there is your answer, she still loves you ." thought, Spike never doubted it for a second._

_Jay downed the rest of his drink and Spike frowned deeply._

_"Wish you didn't drown yourself in that Whiskey." she insisted_

_He shrugged his shoulder, "I wish I didn't drown myself in misery either but hey.." _

_"Jayson." they both heard and turned, standing there was an older man, Raditch Gavin, Spinner's father..his other uncle. He smiled, awfully proud of his nephew, "Congrads boy, sorry it took me so long to get here from Italy." he went over._

_Jay stood up and just nodded, his eyes miserable still, and his Uncle Raditch shook his hand, pulling him for a man hug and then Raditch turned to Spike, embracing her._

_"Heard Italy has been treating you well." Spike teased him._

_"Well.." drifted Raditch, pointing at the door to three sexy looking woman, smirking and waving back at him, "You tell me." he declared._

_She laughed, rolling her eyes and Jay just made himself another drink._

_"You got the idea boy!" Raditch said, smacking Jay's back._

_Jay spilt a bit of his drink and groaned a bit, narrowing his eyes, and then finished off his drink._

_"Time to celebrate. I brought the party." Raditch said, leading them back to the entrance of the large house, a bunch of family, friends and other famous theives around..and ofcourse, girls; From strippers to italian girls to simple young adult girls!_

_"I'm off to make a ceaser." Spike said excitingly, grinning and walking off._

_Jay smirked, shaking his head and Spinner came over, hugging his father._

_"Missed you boy, how are you?" Raditch asked his son, putting an arm around his shoulders and the other around Jay._

_"Well, I got shot Dad but thanks for coming home __now __to see me." Spinner taunted and Jay chuckled._

_Sean stepped next to Jay, seeing the party going on and bit his fist, 'These girls are hot."_

_"And some straight out of Italy." Jay's uncle said just as one came over. She had a hotness to her, a sexy foregien look and accent too.. brown long hair with a white flower in it, and a dress that hugged her every curve, she was model like, a perfect body, and her eyes were on Jay only._

_"You come to dance?" she asked him with her accent, her pouty lips smiling slightly._

_Jay looked at her and glanced down at his drink and back at her, stiring the small straw in his whiskey and just shook his head no slightly._

_She gasped, taking his hand off the straw, "You're a.. married!" she exclaimed the word, proud of herself for remembering it in English _

"Holy hell your married?!" Raditch asked, shocked.

The girl twisted the ring on his finger and seductively pulled it off slowly.

Spinner and Sean's mouth fell even in a drooling matter as she kept her eyes on Jay like a sex predator.

She took the ring off his finger and said, "Maybe not tonight your not married." she said, smirking a little sexily to then gasp when Jay grabbed her wrist, and put down his drink on a table near by.

His uncle even widened his eyes a little, not seeing Jay look so angry at a woman.

Jay opened her hand back up and took his ring back, and placed it back on his finger before glaring at his family and friends, back at the girl and muttered, "Enjoy the party." before storming off.

"Wow." Raditch said and Spinner nodded at his father. Jay was crazy about this mysterious wife.


	4. Hogart Women

_"Good job Miss Nelson." Professor Adams said, smiling as he went through Emma's report for their final._

_Emma sighed happily, "I thought you called me in to tell me it was awful." she then played with her ring a bit "A-and it's Hogart now..." _

_Professor Adams smiled, actually, his name was Jesse, and he was a laid back guy who taught her jornalist class. Mid twenties he looked, pretty handsome... but for some reason whenever Emma saw a good looking guy she'd always remember Jay Hogart was a lot more handsome, and a lot more breath taking...and a smart ass._

_Emma sighed again, remembering they had a doctors appointment today._

_"Right, you're married." Jesse said, his face looking amazed and shocked and then brushing it off, "I actually called you in to see if you wanted to read it at the Act Pub, it's a good piece." he said._

_Emma gawked, "Really?"_

_He chuckled, "Emma you're the only one who really listens in this class and shows me what I wanna see." he got lost thinking about his other students, "I usually have Tammy sleeping in the front row, most people don't show up..pretty sure that Harris guy does every report he writes on Dogs." _

_Emma lightly giggled and thought about it, "Alright, I'll do it."_

_He nods, "Looks good on your resume if you want to go far on this." he handed her report and she went to take it but he held it._

_She looked at him slowly for him to rise an eyebrow._

_"Which I think you could." his eyes held hers for another moment before letting it go._

_Emma coughed awkwardly, feeling him hitting on her and eyeing her but she nodded, "what day?"_

_"Friday night, I could pick you up if you needed." he offered._

_"No that's okay, I'll see you there for 8?" she asked and smiled again when he nodded, "Thanks professor." she said and turned._

_"It's Jesse!" he called after her with a grin_

_Emma smiled shaking her head and left the room, hey she was pregnant.. she was going to enjoy as much attention she could get before getting fat. She was turning to then jump, seeing who leaned in her hallway waiting for her, Jay._

_"Professors hitting on students." Jay said, flipping his phone out as it vibrated, "Cliche." he picked it up as he turned away from her._

_Emma scowled at his back as he answered the call, sounded like it was the Doctor._

_"Yup, I'm on my way back now, we'll see you there." with that, Jay hung up and turned back to Emma, eyeing her up and down._

_She tried not to get goosebumps at his stare and crossed her arms, "Who was that?" she asked. Sometimes, it was REALLY hard trying to stay away from him herself.. he had such a irresistable pull on her._

_"Doc. Let's go." he told her, nodding at the Exit and raised an eyebrow waiting for her to pass so he could follow her out._

_Emma ugh'd and went, and he swiped her report out of her hands, she went to protest but rolled her eyes, letting him scan through it as they walked out of the building and towards his car._

_"He's full of shit, this report is worth a 70, at best." Jay confirmed, shoving it back to Emma's hands as he walked to his side of the car._

_Emma stopped in her tracks, before opening the door, "Excuse me?!" she has never heard ANYONE tell her her work was less than what it got. She was ALWAYS the smart girl!_

_Jay leaned his elbows on his civic, looking at her over his car, "You wrote about the Ottawa train threat, that's not a story, that's a cheap 'i got nothin' article." he confirmed, "You could of wrote about those girls that were missing for years and years and finally found or.." as he went on, Emma fumed._

_Maybe because he was pulling things right out of his ass and she had actually STRUGGLED finding a story and he was right, she did kinda just find a random news report and wrote as much as she could about it and it WAS kinda boring.._

_SHE BLAMED JAY ! And this baby! That's all she damn well thought about._

_"Just sayin." he said with a shrug, opening his car door, "You want be known for your brains or flirting your way through Jornalism?" he hid his smirk, climbing in and hoped that stopped her little smiles at her professor._

_Maybe he was being TOO rough on her, but he didn't want her flirting back or tossing smiles over at her Professor.. for professional reasons, and reasons that may have to with wanting to punch the guy in the face if he looked the way he did at his wife again._

_Emma got in, not fuming so much anymore.. he was right, she was better than this. She just didn't know where her head was._

_When they reached their destination, Emma tilted her head at the large beautiful house, grey bricks, gates to lead up a nice sement driveway and even a few gardners outside doing lovely work on the plants around the house._

_"We're going to the Doctors house?" Emma asked._

_Jay smirked over to her, "This is my place, Emma." he forgot she's never been, and watched her eyes twinkle looking it over, "What?" he teased, "Thought I'd go all out like your dad for a mansion? All I need is this."_

_"Still big." she insisted, getting out of his car and a bit excited to see the inside and into Jay's life, "Do you have your own maids too?"_

_She giggled at his obvious grin. _

_"You do." she declared and he nodded._

_"Lets go rainman." he teased, putting a hand on her back after opening his front door._

_Emma had chills run up her spine and walked a bit faster to get his hand off her, she couldn't control herself when he did that..when he touched her, she forgot that she was trying to resist him when he did._

_"Jayson." Raditch came up the few stairs to the entrance, his german shepard following him, "Some doctor is here, you hurt?" he checked him up and down, "Shot?" he pointed behind him, "Want me to go get one of those italian girls?" _

_Emma crossed her arms, feeling a little jealous as she shot a glance over at Jay, "Yeah maybe go for the Italian girl, sure she could tend to your wound better then a Doctor."_

_Raditch turned, finally noticing her, "Woah." he scanned her, "You are one beaut. Sorry I didn't see you there."_

_"Sorry I'm not Italian." Emma bittered back. So what? Was Jay fooling around with other girls? She'd __love __to meet one._

_"Sorry your not either." he chuckled and Jay tried not to smirk, seeing Emma not even crack a smile._

_"Hilarious." was all she said, her eyes scanning the house. _

_"Does she know who she's talkin to?" Raditch asked jokingly, glancing at Jay who chuckled, taking his jacket off._

_"Uncle Raditch," he pointed swiftly at Emma as he lead her to the stairs, "Meet the wife."_

_Emma still had her arms crossed but Raditch looked shocked and scanned her ring and then slowly nodded. Made sence, a firey blonde, clearly not a dumb one, but definatly a hot one. Completely Jay's type._

_"Ahhh so your one of the Hogart Women that thinks she has a say." he joked._

_Emma went to open her mouth but Jay's mother cut her off, walking in, "All Hogart woman have a say and what she says usually goes." she taunted._

_Jay rolled his eyes smirking at Emma's smirk, she clearly agreed with his mother._

_"Great, their going to gang up." Raditch said and whistled to his dog, "Lets go Brozer" he and the dog left._

_"Your Doctors all set up in the medical room." Spike told her son, tossing a smile to Emma._

_Emma looked to Jay, "We're doing it here?" No, there was more questions, "You have a medical room?" _

_"I even have a theatre room." he taunted, not seeing the big deal._

_Spike smirked between the two, seeing the obvious connection, "Emma would you mind me attending this? I'd love to see my grand son or grand daughter." she blinked, "Wow, Im gonna be a grandma."_

_"Uh yeah, I don't mind." Emma insisted, looking at Jay for an objection, he just shrugged careless and they went up the stairs._

_The doctor came back into the room after running some tests with Emma, and when she finally got back changed into her clothes, she sat in the room with Spike and Jay._

_Jay leaned forward on his elbows, just in thought and snapped out it when the Doctor came in, and he stood up._

_Emma smiled a little seeing how nervous yet excited Jay was._

_"Jay, sit, you're going to have a panic attack." teased his mother and Emma lightly laughed as he came back and sat beside her._

_The Doctor was a dark skinned man, and a professional, one of the best. He was use to private medical meetings with..richer clients.. criminal clients. They always wanted it confidential. _

_"Alright, here's your ultra." he said, giving a picture over to Emma and Jay and Spike tilted her heads, getting a look at the small baby of now three months in Emma's belly._

_"Woah.." drifted Jay, shocked this was getting so real._

_Emma snuck a glance at him, smiling softly and her heart clenching, she glanced at Spike who swiped a tear quickly, getting emotional._

_"It's a girl." Spike said knowingly._

_The doctor smiled, nodding, "Indeed it is, a healthy one." he looked to Emma, "Keep doing what your doing, remember to eat for two, and your about to show awfully soon."_

_Emma bit her lip nervously to that, it was hard enough not really explaining to people she was married, now had to tell them married and pregnant? With a theifs baby._

_"Congradulations honey." Spike huggged Emma before he left, "Come around more." she softly said, but it was kind of like a question too._

_Emma smiled sadly, wishing she could._

_Jay was in the back grabbing something as she stood alone with her, "I wish I could." she looked around the place, "Your homes beautiful. " she told Spike._

_Spike smiled, "Well now it's Jay's, I just live in it." she joked._

_Emma lightly laughed as Jay came back, his glowing happy mood looked now ruined, "Lets go." he grumbled to Emma._

_Even Spike noticed something different, "What's wrong?" he just shook his head._

_He went to leave but Emma didn't follow, crossing her arms at him, "Lets go." he repeated more sternly._

_"Tell us what's wrong." Emma ordered._

_"What are you, like partners in crime here?" Jay taunted his wife and mother._

_"I'm married to you, I have a right to know what's going on." Emma declared, glaring a little._

_"And I'm your mother." Spike simply reminded._

_Jay reminded Emma in a taunting way "You're not __with __me, __your choice might I add__, so what if it's __my __business?" he taunted some more, "Maybe I have a girl friend who needs my attention now and getting mad I'm wasting time here with you and could be with her?"_

_"Jayson." Spike protested, rolling her eyes. If only Emma knew how many girls Jay turned down at parties and specail occasions._

_Emma fumed though, he knew how to crawl under her skin, "Fine, lets go." she said, opening the door, "She can put up with your moody narcissist ass." _

_"Goodbye kids." teased Spike at the fighting lovers as Jay closed the door roughly behind him and Emma, grumbling under his breath._


	5. I'll Be Missin You

_It ended up that Jay was so moody because yet again at the worse timing, his work was needed in another state. They wanted to do another Bank robbery, which made sense to leave the country...if you stole so much around home, people would one day figure it out. It was too much heat._

_Espashally for having a baby coming it's way. So, Jay needed to support it, and pay his bills, and shower Emma with gifts..so he was out of the Country for two weeks, when he came back..he was only back for a week, and was gone again. It was really frusterating to Emma, who tried to ignore the feeling and not tell him how she felt, because she was suppose to want him away from her.. didn't always seem to be what she really wanted though._

_Emma dug into her icecream, wearing a black thick sweater and jeans. She had a bump but it usually covered up when she wore this. She was now 5 months pregnant._

_"School today kiddo?" Tracker asked her, going passed and reaching for some icecream for a bite too._

_Emma held it away possesively._

_Tracker laughed "What's with the all the food lately?" he taunted._

_Emma grumbled, licking her spoon.. she still hadn't told her Father and ofcourse he couldn't put two and two every time she visited and always wore a sweater and dug into his fridge.. and WHEN the hell was Jay coming home?!_

_"Football game tonight and I got good seats."_

_"You always get good seats." Emma teased him. He was part of the mafia, they were offered the best...out of respect or fear, Emma wasn't sure._

_He grinned, "You wanna come?"_

_"Sure, got nothin' better to do." she dug her spoon into her left over icecream boredly._

_"Ahh, my own daughter last resort is hanging out with her Dad." taunted Tracker._

_They now stood in the stands, giving great seats and even tables. _

_Tracker had stood up and yelled, "GO, GO, GO!" as his team won the final kick off and he cheered happily._

_Emma rolled her eyes smiling, when he was around football, it was the most normal and down to earth she's seen him. Unlike other days, today was turning into an alright day._

_"Tracker!" they heard and turned to a bigger man, who look intimidating but was smiling..he wore suit to a football game and two guys dressed like the Men in Black were behind him._

_"Oh Richie!" Tracker said happily, shaking his hand, "How are ya?" he asked._

_"Good game huh?" Richie asked, nodding to the football field that had players huddled up, hugging, and the losing team just walking off the field._

_"It was a close one." nodded Tracker to then see Richie glance at Emma, "Oh Rich, this is my daughter, Emma." _

_"Oohhh." Richie shook her hand and joked, "Thought your women were getting younger."_

_Emma wrinkled her nose, gross!_

_Tracker chuckled, "So, what's new with you? Hows buisness?" he asked._

_"Great, as always, and always hearing good things with you." Richie complimented back, he then pointed behind him, "I'm about to have a small get together, some of the football teams coming to my place for a few drinks. You want to pay a visit?"_

_"Sure!" Tracker said, excited to meet one of his favorite football players._

_What Richie said to be was a 'small' get together, was a HUGE one. Richie was also clearly a Mafia man himself by the people Emma noticed that were in the party that also worked for her father.. also, most of the people were dressed up. She felt kind of stupid wearing a bulky black sweater and jeans while all the women in here wore dresses.. some even giggled a little going passed her._

_Emma sighed really wanting to go, but her Dad held the key of leaving..since he drove. She walked over to the mini bar and ordered water._

_"Water?" a voice repeated, leaning beside her, "What is a girl at a party doing drinking water?" he was tall, buff and had a big white smile. His hair was a light brown shade, slightly curling and rested by his shoulders. Since he was youngish, near her age, she guessed he was another football player._

_What was she doing drinking water a party? Being pregnant._

_"Guess I'm just a party pooper." Emma declared, "Don't drink.." she drifted off, watching a women pass wearing a bright gold dress, "Don't dress up.."_

_"I think dresses are tacky at parties.." he insisted, charmingly smiling at her, "Besides you stick out."_

_Emma tried not to blush and just nodded, recieving her drink from the bartender._

_"Blue." He declared, putting his hand out._

_She raised an eyebrow, Blue? That was his name? Jay would get a kick out of that one. Emma scoffed, GET JAY OFF YOUR DAMN MIND!_

_Emma shook his head quickly, "Emma." _

_"Oh, are you married?" he asked, seeing the pretty ring on her small finger._

_Emma's heart skipped, looking down at it and tried to push back that missing feeling for Jay, "Depends, are you hitting on me?" she asked Blue jokinly._

_"Innocent, I swear." he promised, grinning.._

_"Married either way.." Emma admitted with a shrug, smiling a little._

_"Lucky guy." breathed Blue, nodding and getting lost looking at her. She was a pretty girl._

_"You said you weren't hitting on me." Emma reminded sternly and he laughed, nodding._

_"Can't seem to help it." he informed_

_Emma tried to bare another smile, but her gut just felt twisted, miind still unwantingly on Jay._

_"Emma, time to leave!" Tracker barked over at her by the door and Emma turned to him, and back at Blue._

_"Nice meeting you, Blue." _

_"Nice meeting you, Emma." he insisted back and then caught her elbow before reaching in his pocket and asked the bartender for a pen._

_Great..his number. Emma wasn't a groupie but she wasn't too rude either, so took the paper from him when he offered it out._

_"Lets talk more sometime." he declared, "Talk about...your marraige... or something.' he joked._

_Emma rolled her eyes smiling , that'd be a loooooong talk, and he'd probably scream and run away mid story of her and Jay's love story._

_Tracker dropped her off back home and she landed in her bed, bored again and mind drifting to other things as she soothed her hand up her shirt, smoothing her belly and smiling softly feeling her baby inside her_

_She reached onto her night table and grabbed her baby book, flipping through the pages and looking for a name._

_Rebecca. No.. Jay wouldn't like it_

_Suzie ? Gross._

_Juno?_

_**Reviews! Tell me what you think should be the daughters name and who the actress should be who plays her. I want to keep writing until shes a teenager! **_


	6. Knocked Up Hoes

_Emma boredly laid again, in her bed. She played with her hair and glanced at the clock, 6pm. She sighed sitting up._

_"So bored baby girl.." she mumbled and looked around. Watch another movie? No... maybe she'll Manny!_

_"What's up girl?" Manny asked picking up her phone when Emma called._

_Emma smiled, "Just wondering what you're up to."_

_"About to have one of our wild nights at the Club, like every Friday." she joked, "But, if you wana do something we can come over?" Manny asked._

_Emma groaned, "I'm tired of staying in.. would it be horrible for a pregnant girl going to a club?"_

_"Only if you got drunk."_

_Emma laughed, "I''ll get ready!"_

_"Great! Besides, this club is more a hangout.. not really a big clubbin type.. we sit at the tables mostly." Manny explained and Emma accepted_

_After ripping through her closet and finally finding a baggy enough dress to hide her bump, she went out. It cut off her shoulders a bit and had baggy sleeves, and flowed to just about her mid thigh. See? She could make this work!_

_Emma held her ears a bit, music blasting around them, she sat with Manny and Jane, who were skinny, and Jane happily taking shot after shot._

_"You're not going to drink?" Emma yelled over to the music to Manny._

_Manny laughed and shook her head, "Not if you're not, not fair!" she insisted._

_Emma waved her off, "Go ahead!", still though, Manny shook her head_

_.Manny went to open her mouth to completely shut it when someone stepped over to their table, his eyes solid on her, "Hey." his husky voice greeted._

_Manny looked up at him helplessly, totally in a daze and smitten. His big arms, chest, dark features, and that crooked grin, ugh.. she couldn't ever get enough._

_Emma looked up and took a double take, LUCAS?! He glanced around Manny and noticed Emma too, she hadn't seen him since that one brutal night._

_"E-Emma Nelson?" he shook his head a bit, "Hogart." he remembered, geeez how could he forget? His cousin was always obsessing over her and she was the reason his Dad was dead. Well, he didn't blame her, he was a cold man.. it was just insane he didn't see her before he came over! _

_Manny smiled oddly as he sat down next to her, "You know another?" she asked Emma who nodded._

_"Sadly." Emma taunted but smiled a little. Lucas wasn't so bad, they had an enemy type of friendship._

_"Jay know your here?" Taunted Lucas, knowing Jay wouldn't like it, he wouldn't like it if his girl was taken and at a club, speaking of, "And what are you doing here?"_

_Emma looked between Manny and Lucas, she knew that look they gave another..Jay gave it to her all the time, Lucas was looking at Manny protectively but adoringly..and like Emma did to Jay, USE TO, she corrected herself.. Manny was giving Lucas that puppy love face, smiling with dimples._

_"You're here too mister." she reminded._

_"Only cause I heard you were." he confirmed._

_Emma was amazed, Manny and Lucas were a __thing__.. did Manny know who he really was?_

_"How'd you find out?" Manny asked confused_

_Emma rolled her eyes knowingly, he had someone follow her. She knew first hand about that sort of thing._

_"Got my ways." Lucas said with a deep mysterious voice, smirking and glancing at Emma knowing she knew what he meant._

_Ahh, so Manny DIDN'T know who he really was.. a criminal._

_"How and when did you guys meet?" Emma asked them._

_Manny tried to hide her blush, flipping her hair to the left as she ran her fingers through it and shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, "Two months ago." _

_Emma smiled knowingly, Manny clearly thought Lucas was a big deal if she knew exactly when they had met. Manny couldn't help it, when he walked into her life there was no taking her eyes off him..and she was a hard girl to make commit._

_And so was he._

_"It was a coffee shop, she was drunk." Lucas remembered, a sly grin on his face, "She begged me to dance with her."_

_"At the coffee shop." Manny added, nodding and trying not to laugh._

_Emma tried to hide her smile too, dare she say it, they were cute._

_"Drove her home and she took adventage of me." declared Lucas and earned a punch in the arm and he grinned, leaning down and lightly kissing her._

_Emma raised an eyebrow, wow, Lucas really liked Manny.. I mean how couldn't he? She was hot, bubbly, cute._

_"HE took adventage of ME!" Manny insisted then blushed by her blurt out and Emma laughed._

_Jane boredly sipped her drink, "Can we talk about something else?" she asked._

_"Awww, you'll find a man soon hun." Manny assured, hugging her teasingly and Jane playfully pushed her away._

_"I don't need a man, i'm independent." she assured. Jane was a punkish girl, nose ring, black hair, but beautiful smile and personality._

_Lucas kissed Manny's forehead, "Go home soon." he told her and she smirked up at him but nodded, he turned to Emma, "I'm telling on you, I hope you know that."_

_"I thought you would." nodded Emma._

_"So we're clear." Lucas said, wearing his smirk. God what was with the Hogarts and their smirks?! Emma had to favor Jay's other cousin, Spinner, who had his famous grin.. he didn't have this devilish smirk ! _

_"Crystal." Emma agreed and watched him go, turning back to Manny, "You really like him?"_

_Manny glowed and beamed smiling and nodding fast._

_Emma giggled and then frowned...should she tell her?_

_"He's got his life together too Em, he's not like the other losers in my life." Manny explained then tilted her head, "How do you know him?"_

_"Jay's cousin." Emma explained, nothing further, afraid she'd say too much. Manny hadn't even MET Jay yet._

_Manny's eyes widened, "I met your mysterious husbands' cousin!? And fell inlove!? How weird is that! Small world."_

_"Are you drinking?" Jane asked, putting her hand on Manny's forehead, "You just said you were in love."_

_Manny blushed hard, "I know it's only been two months but.." she drifted off._

_Emma nodded, knowing what she meant completely _

_"I have to tell you guys something." Cringed Manny, and they shared a look to look back at her, Manny peirced her lip tightly together, playing with her fingers, "I don't want to ruin things with him, and I don't want him to run away from me when he finds out but.."_

_Emma raised an eyebrow, urging her on._

_"Im pregnant."_

_Jane's mouth fell first but Emma squeeled clapping, "I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!" thank god ! She was going out of her mind!_

_"Emma it's not the usual thing to cheer about when I'm only 19." teased Manny._

_" god!" Jane exclaimed, shaking her head like these two were insane._

_Emma huffed but nodded, "I know but it is good news, you really will start to feel happy about it soon. And I'm sorry, it's just I've been so grumpy when we come out and drink and and I can't and you guys are and I'm getting fat.." Emma was tearing up now and Manny laughed_

_"OH boy, I can't wait for these mood swings." joked Manny._

_Jane sighed, coming to terms her two friends were knocked up hoes, "How far along are you?" _

_"A month and two weeks." _

_"My babys gonna be three and half months older than your baby! Their going to be best friends!" Emma insisted happily._

_Manny laughed and nodded, "I hope it's a girl." she admitted._

_"Emma?" came a voice, cutting them off. Blue. Emma blinked and stared to then smile and wave, "How are you?" he grinned_

_"This is the part where we go." Manny whispered to Jane, getting up._

_"Isn't this the part we question where the invisible husband is and why he's not stopping this?" Jane corrected, Emma was always getting hit on, Emma did tell them Jay was complicated and they didn't know where things were right now but.. to marry a girl so young so fast, he had to be inlove, so wouldn't he care to see all the se guys over her?_

_"I've been wondering that for months, won't change anything." Manny teased, leaving with her._

_Blue sat with Emma and commented, "You look nice, you wore a dress." he teased._

_"That's me, tacky." Emma declared._

_He smirked and they talked for a bit, he offered a drink but Emma insisted on not.. she left the part out she was pregnent..enjoying the fact one person didn't know or could tell._

_Manny and Jane had actually ended up totally leaving her at the club, so he took her home, and classic football star had a silver bmw._

_"Well, goodnight, and thankyou." Emma insisted, sitting in his car._

_He opened his door and smiled, "No way, I'm walking you to the door."_

_Emma lifted an eyebrow getting out, "My door is just another door before my real door." she admitted, having to live in an apartment._

_He walked with her anyway, "you know I don't usually walk my dates to doors."_

_"Not a date." Emma sang but laughed._

_"I really gotta call that number I gave you soon too." he insisted._

_"You mean your number?" Emma taunted._

_He smirked, "That's the one." he licked his lips nervously before digging his hands in his pockets and leaned over, kissing her cheek._

_Emma tensed but let him do it, as she looked down. It felt like she was .. I don't know, cheating ? She knew her and Jay weren't together and he was off in Italy or France or some crazy country being a theif but .. she still felt binded to him, faithful. _

_"Goodnight Emma" he said, leaving with a grin._

_Emma ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, going inside her apartment door and went through her purse for keys as she glanced to the elevator and pressed the buttun ,glancing into her purse again._

_"Well wasn't he cute." she heard and gasped, jumping._

_She whirled around happily though, JAY! He leaned on the wall and she must of been looking down the whole time to have not noticed him._

_She then went over what he said as she felt her heart pounding, Oh! Blue! Ugh what an ass, she glared like old times, "He's a nice guy."_

_Jay leaned off the wall, bitterly saying in sarcasm, "So was that a daate?" he taunted._

_"Maybe he it was." she taunted back, hoping it got under his skin. She felt he deserved it, if he was going to leave the country and stay in this business knowing she didn't like it..maybe he'd give it up thinking she was trying to move on_

_She was obvious though, she was helplessly his, devoted probably forever._

_She swore she heard him growl, and the elevators dinged open and she stepped inside, him following_

_"What do you think your doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, and pressed floor 8._

_"I've been gone for awhile, we have things to catch up on." he confirmed and the elevator started to go up._

_Emma sighed and monotonely spoke, "I'm fine, babys fine, there we caught up." she smiled as sarcastically as his remarks._

_"What's his name?" Jay asked, ignoring her little rant, and glanced at the level they were passing, 3..4 now_

_"Blue." Emma taunted back._

_"And what'd you do with __Green__, tonight?" Jay asked, poking fun at Blue's name. See? Emma called it, Jay was having fun already with his stupid name._

_"Danced, had fun, and he didn't even leave the country!" Emma gasped in shock, taunting Jay's ways to just pick up and leave._

_Jay muttered back, "After he meets me he will." _

_"What?" Emma asked, really not hearing him and he glanced at the floor level again, 5, 6.. "Well, this is me, and I'm tired."_

_"No cuddling tonight?" Taunts Jay._

_Emma saddened a little... she really did miss sleeping with him, as in cuddling! OK, maybe the sex too.. STOP IT EMMA!_

_"I'd rather get fatter and stuff my face with pizza." Emma informed..and maybe was lying a little. Oh but pizza did sound good!_

_The elevator binged to let them know they were a floor away and Emma glanced up at it to then gasp being pulled into Jay's arms._

_He looked down at her possessively, the way she just loved and her knees got weak, he leaned down and captured her lips with his, carressing her lips tightly with his before pushing her mouth open and she sighed, and he groaned, missing those sighs and thinking about them since she left him. He teased her tounge with his just once and went back to kissing her lips before pulling away when the elevator opened._

_Emma blinked and stepped back shakingly when an old woman came on, carrying a little poodle in her arms, "Come on roofus" the lady said._

_Jay smirked, eyes on Emma watching her look a little lost and stepped out of the elevator._

_"Tell Green I said hey." Jay told her, that sly grin coming upon his face as she put herself back together and glared before the doors shut and he was gone._

_She slowly walked to her apartment door and before going in, leaned on it, breathing heavily when she finally let herself breath._

_What'd he have to do that? She was back to square one._


	7. I Wanted You Forever

_6 months pregnant. _

_And an appointment today with Jay. She'd only seen him one more time after that night he tricked her and kissed her.. wait how'd he trick her? _

_Anyways, last time they met up was when he sent one of his men to begin driving her to school, and she charged into his house demanding to stop it. They fought, but unfortunately she won. She was not some helpless girl just because pregnant and more fat! ... let's just say she was getting moodier._

_"Mrs. Hogart?" asked a man when Emma stepped out to go grab a taxi to go to Jay's to see the Doctor._

_She was getting a lot bigger, and no sweaters were hiding it. She wore a cute long summer dress with her belly popping out but she glowed._

_Emma did a double take of the guy while locking her door up, "Yeah?"_

_"Here to drive you over to Jay's place." he confirmed._

_Emma sighed, "I told Jay no more harressing me with drivers!"_

_"Just for today ma'am."_

_"Ah..erm.." she thought about it, was better than paying for taxi, "Fine." she agreed and followed him._

_Emma followed him into the house as well when they got there, and Doctor Jerimiah, who Emma was getting quite comfortable to, enough to call him Joey, was laughing and having a drink with Spike._

_"I told you you could cook it, you just needed the right recipe." said Spike to Joey._

_Emma smiled a little, the driver left and she stood there watching some sparks fly between Jay's mom and the Doctor_

_"Well thankyou for being the woman to do that and finally getting me off my butt and eating something other than burgers." Joey joked._

_Spike blushed and giggled, hitting his chest playfully and gasped, "Jayson!" she greets._

_Jay noticed Emma first but nodded to his mom and went to the blondie, "Ready?" he asked and she nodded, glancing back to Spike with a smirk. She saw the way Joey gazed down at her so lovingly and hypnotized and when she looked back at Jay, she noticed him doing the same thing and tried not to blush._

_Jay had to admit, her dress looked rather nice on her, and the blue dress made her tan and glow..well, glow. He didn't know if she was always just beautiful or the fact he barely saw her made him cherish it when seeing her again. _

_As they walked up the stairs Emma teasingly told him, "Your mom has a crush on our Doctor."_

_Jay glanced at her and back down the stairs, "Joey? No she doesn't." he said in denial _

_"Uh ya, she does." laughed Emma, knowing completely well what a woman in love looks like. _

_"How would you know?" Jay taunted, raising an eyebrow at her as they reached the top of his stairs._

_She shut up and got nervous, and tried to stubbornly snap back, "Just Cause!" and huffed, "Girls get like that, all giggly and nervous!"_

_"Yea?" smirked Jay, amused with her comeback, "Get all giggly and nervous with me?" he leaned in closer to her._

_Emma was carefully watching his lips didn't touch hers, she couldnt let him kiss her again! She couldn't let herself kiss him.._

_"Get lost." she told Jay and he laughed._

_"Everythings fine." Joey told them, standing in the medical room, "You got 3 more months to go." he smiled politely at Emma._

_He then coughed awkwardly._

_Emma glanced to Jay to see him glaring hard at the Doctor, probably dates of him and his mom on his mind. She nudged him hard and he blinked, snapping out of it._

_"You excited?" Joey asked Emma, trying to ease things off. Jay could be pretty intimidating, Joey knew he was not the guy to mess with.. he wasn't SURE what Jay did but he had ideas._

_"Yah." Emma admitted and Jay lifted his eyebrows, glancing at her and grinning a little._

_After they were finished, Jay's hand with his wedding ring on it, held Emma's back, leading her down the stairs._

_"Well isn't it my favorite couple." Lucas taunted, walking in from the front door._

_Emma rolled her eyes and Jay mocked her favorite line that she said every time someone said this, "We aren't a couple!" he said in a girly tone and Emma smacked his stomach ,"ouf!" he rubbed it_

_Lucas smirked and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever." he went to leave._

_Emma decided to bug him a little, "How's the relationship with Manny going, Lucas?" she sang happily._

_Jay looked confused and turned his head to Lucas who stopped in his tracks, then slowly turned around glaring at her smirk._

_"Relationship?" Jay asked Lucas, Lucas was always busting his balls for finally settling down when the right girl walked into his life. He was always teasing Jay for marrying Emma!_

_"Not the day to bug me." Lucas pointed at Emma._

_Emma tilted her head, "Moody?"_

_"Tense." he informed. _

_Emma gasped, knowing that look in his eyes, "YouknowManny'spregnent.!" she said so fast and excitingly._

_His eyes widened and pointed at her while looking at Jay, "You need to tell your wife to get off my back!" he complained._

_"Emma, get off his back." Jay said dully._

_"Tell him to get off Manny's." smirked Emma. Lucas had to smirk too, that was a good one._

_"Wait." Jay shook his head, "you got a girl pregnant? And you're dating!?" he yelled. Okay, now he understood why people were so shocked he fell for Emma and really didn't go after any other girls after her.. Lucas use to be as womanizing as he was and now suddenly he was gone a lot, and dating this one girl..who now was pregnant?_

_"What? Should I of married her first then knocked her up?" Taunted Lucas, raising an eyebrow at them and raised a finger, "Ah, or do I have to marry her, break up, then get her pregnant." _

_Emma muttered back, "I got pregnant before the break up."_

_"We didn't really break up." Jay said, crossing his arms over his chest and coughing lightly._

_"Yes WE did!" Emma yelled at him, sick of him thinking, well knowing, he had her wrapped around his finger. He made things so hard!_

_Jay snickered and shook his head to Lucas as Emma slapped him again hard in the stomach and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her up against him._

_"Stop the abuse." he growled playfully at her and she tried to glare but giggled, an inch from his face_

_Lucas rolled his eyes, what a cute 'broken up' couple then. _

_Spike came back in and she gasped, "Emma you're still here! You must stay for dinner!"_

_"Oh uh," Emma tore from Jay and nervously shifted. Ugh! She grew to like Spike so much, she was such a loving person and mother and, UGH! "Ok." she nodded and agreed._

_"Ok?" repeated Jay shocked, "If I asked you it'd be a fast no."_

_"I like her." Emma taunted_

_Spike laughed and Joey came down the stairs, "Joey, you're still joining us?" _

_"Ofcourse." he smiled charmingly at her._

_Jay growled, "I don't think theres enough for food, Lucas is here now and Spinner's home too." he informed._

_Joey opened his mouth to say no problem but Spike lifted her hand, "No I made plenty! I knew Emma was coming today and she's got to eat for two." she smiled jokingly._

_"Great, fat jokes." Emma muttered to Jay._

_Jay just wasn't in the mood to laugh, cornering his eyes at the Doctor going into the kitchen with his mom, "I hate him."_

_"You liked him a week ago." Emma reminded him_

_"Doctor got blue balls for your mom?" Lucas asked Jay quite, piggishly._

_"Ew." Emma said wrinkling her nose, "There goes my appetite."_

_"Yea, mine too." muttered Jay, leading her to the kitchen and Lucas went to grab Spinner before sitting down for the meal_

_"Really good Aunt Spike." Spinner told Spike, eating his plate quickly._

_"Hey." Spike finally said, looking between the boys, "Where's Sean been?" _

_"Dating Ellie again." Lucas said with a small laugh, Jay nodded._

_"Whose Ellie?" Emma asked._

_Jay answered with a sarcastic grin, "An erotic dancer." he looked at his mom as he said it, "Mom doesn't like us saying stripper."_

_"So she is a stripper.." drifted Emma, it was just facts._

_"She's a nice girl." insisted Spike._

_Spinner laughed, "Sure she's got a lil somethin' somethin' and keeps taking Sean back, but it's the kid that gets the two fighting all the time. Sean's always lookin after it."_

_Emma shifted uncomfortably, hoping her and Jay didn't fight when they had kids... ofcourse they'd still cutely banter..but she didnt want real fights._

_"He wants to." Spike said, proud Jay had such a good friend who look after a womans baby_

_"It's not even his!" exclaimed Spinner._

_"He's dating a girl with another guys baby?" asked Emma._

_Joey looked around, akwardly eating at this talk about people he didn't know with people he barely knew._

_Spike nodded, "The baby's real father died in Iraq.. Sean use to be in the army you know, for a year!." she said matter of factly._

_Jay nodded and explained to Emma, "Sean dated her in highschool, they broke up cause he had to leave for war, she dated this guy as rebound and got knocked up, sorry, pregnant." he corrected at Emma's glare, "and then THAT guy left for war too, died, and Sean returned and wanted her back-"_

_"They were so close in getting back together too, ugh they were so in love." gushed Spike._

_Jay rolled his eyes and went on, "turns out she was now a stripper to support this baby on the way, and they fought again and he went on about how he hated her, and she called him a crook and well, baby's been born, Sean wants to help, and she finally took his sorry ass back."_

_"He made her quit stripping." Spike said proudly, glancing at Joey who blushed a little._

_"Maybe I should start stripping." Emma joked, thinking about how much money she could make! _

_"Your fat now remember?" Jay taunted, mad she would even think that! He glared back at her, even if he was only joking. If she did that and he found out, myyyy would she get a punishment.. and myy how many dead bodies would be lying in the club._

_"Jay leave her alone!" Spike exclaimed._

_"Never." Jay informed, biting the rest of his food._

_"Jayson." Raditch came in, inturupting dinner and coughed, "We got.. buisness." he said._

_Emma frowned deeply...just as things were getting good again. She didn't want him to go. _

_Jay frowned too and nodded, looking back at Emma, "You want a ride back?"_

_She didn't look at him, trying not to look so hurt, "Get your driver to take me back." she muttered, playing with her food._

_Spike's heart even clenched, sadly watching Emma look like she use to whenever Snake left for 'buisness'. "I'll take her." Spike said._

_Jay removed his sorry eyes off of Emma to his mother and nodded thankfully. He bent down and Emma moved her head but not enough for Jay to still lean down and kiss it, leaving. He didn't care if she didn't want it, he loved her, and he wasn't going to stop caring about her._

_"You can't let it get to you." Spike told Emma, driving her home._

_Emma sighed, knowing Spike knew she was upset, "Can't help it." she admitted._

_"I know." Spike said, "god when Snake would go in the middle of the night I'd get so mad ! Espashally when pregnant with Jay... when he use to talk about passing the business down to him and would get excited, I'd just die inside... but I love them and.." Spike took a deep breath, "Even if it's wrong that they're crooks, they're good at what they do."_

_Emma didn't want to admit it and agree._

_Spike went on, "If Jay wasn't forced in it, I still think he'd have an interest in it. It's the Hogart in him." _

_Emma sadly looked out the window, biting her lower lip.. what about the Hogart in her? The little girl that would stress one day as much as she did if he would get hurt or arrested and taken away one day?_

(Fefe dobson)  
Now I can't breathe if I'm not breathin' with you  
I can't sleep if all I'm dreamin' is you  
Can't you see i've got no air without you  
I can't breathe, I can't breathe_  
_We should have been forever  
I wanted you forever


	8. Making A Deal With The Devil

_Month 7._

_Jay raised an eyebrow sitting at his desk, he had just gotten home from a trip to Conneticut, they just got a job done and he had finally made it home._

_Emma was calling him, and it was a first. He couldn't lie and say he didn't smirk when he picked up?_

_Jay: Baby delivery._

_Emma: So funny, want to know what's NOT funny?_

_Jay: *Chuckles* What?"_

_Emma: My Dad finally finding out I was pregnant with your baby while you were gone away. _

_Jay: You didn't tell your dad you were pregnant!?_

_Emma: He's been freaking out at me for weeks to make you come over, and you've been gone so just come!_

_Jay: *Snickers* Hell no! I know that man and he will shoot me once I step through your door._

_Emma: HE won't SHOOT you! Well..._

_Jay: Not doing it, no. Your problem for not telling him._

_Emma: It takes two to tango Jay, you owe me!_

_Jay: For what? It's a blessing you're going to have a Hogart baby_

_Emma: HA! You're the one blessed for getting an actual descent girl pregnant, now come over!_

_Jay: Baby you've never been the begging type . We'll make a deal._

_Emma: JAY!_

_Jay: Yes or no, if you want me over so bad it'll be easy getting me there if you agree to the terms.. *Smirks* _

_Emma: *huffs*, what's the terms?_

_Jay: Spend the weekend here._

_Emma: No!_

_Jay: Not asking you to sleep with me or anything, Em. Just spend the weekend, we'll be...friends.. *Chuckles*_

_Emma: You know I lie awake wondering why I married you._

_Jay: Em, that's so sweet..I think about you before going to sleep too_

_No, really, he did. _

_Jay grinned, hearing her slam the phone down and hang up on him. He poured a bit of his famous whiskey into a cup as she finally called back. He leaned back smirking and picked his phone back up._

_Emma: I want a seperate room from you, no kissing, lots of food, no flirting, and this doesn't mean we're back together._

_Jay: Same room, yes to lots of food, fine.. we're not 'back together', definitely kissing._

_Emma: No kissing!_

_Jay: We'll see.. _

_Emma: You'll be here? Tomorrow morning?_

_Jay sighs: Yes. Try to take the bullets out of your Dad's guns before I come over. How the hell did he not notice?_

_Emma: I wore sweaters..then tried to hide myself in blankets everytime I visited.. he showed up at school to suprize me though one day and saw it._

_Jay: He must of scared the shit out of your campus._

_Emma: My teacher asked if I wanted counselling the next day.._

_Jay: ..You've need counselling far before college.._

_Emma: Try to adjust your attitude before coming over._

_Jay: I'll never suck up to your fathers, facts are facts, you're a Hogart now and your having my baby._

_Emma: Just play nice..for me?_

_Jay pauses, then sighs: Fine. See you tomorrow._

_Emma: 10am sharp!_

_Jay: What are we having tennis practice? Why so damn early._

_Emma: He works alot. Has meetings_

_Jay huffs: 10 am._

_Silence._

_He grins a bit: Night baby._

_Again, she hangs up roughly and he laughed, sipping his whiskey._

_BAck at Emma's, she glared at her phone on her bed and sighed, falling back on her bed with her heart fluttering and stomach twirling._

_"I can't fall out of love with him." she said matter of factly._

_Manny nodded, sitting on the end of her bed, reading a magazine "Yup, you're pretty crazy about the guy." she informed._

_Emma sat back up, picking up the icecream tub they bought at the grocery store, and got a bunch of looks at them for._

_Manny dug her spoon in too, "Why not just get back together with him?"_

_"Goes against all my beliefs!" Emma exclaimed "He has to quit."_

_"Lucas said that the business is way too hard to get out of, and it's worse for Jay cause he's like the boss." Manny said, now knowing what they did for a living, once Lucas knew she was pregnant and reacted badly, he made it up by bringing her flowers and telling him everything about him, every flaw, every mistake, and she fell in love with him even more._

_Manny was getting big too, since Emma was 7 months now, Manny was 4 months along._

_"Can't believe you married the boss of what Lucas does for a living." Manny said to Emma, shaking her head wonderously, "I took you for good girl type, thought you'd like your boys good, clean and cut. . not bad to the bone and myterious.. how hot is he?" she grew so interested._

_Emma rolled her eyes smiling, "You know my Dad's the Mafia like King right?"_

_Before Manny shouted, her mouth dropped in outragous disbelief, "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything!?_

_Emma giggled._


	9. When Do I Follow Rules?

_At a sketchy kind of apartment building, Jay knocked on a door, the number on the apartment falling a little bit more and he heard baby crying inside until a chain was heard unlocking and the door opened._

_Sean held a baby, with a bit of ginger hair on his head, "Hey man." he greeted._

_Jay nodded, putting out an envelope, "Your cut from Conneticut." he explained. The money for Sean's half of the robbery was in it._

_Sean happily nodded and opened the door a bit wider, "you want to come in?" he asked._

_Ellie stood in the back, setting plates down for breakfast at their small white circle table with kinda cheap neon chairs around it and a highchair for the baby. The baby stared up at Jay with big eyes._

_Jay chuckled, "No.." he took a deep breath, "I got to go meet with Emma, gotta go spend a day with her Dad." his eyes said it all, not looking forward to it._

_Even Sean laughed, "good luck." _

_Ellie crossed her arms and came over, "When are we going to meet this girl?" she asked, knowing Jay from highschool and impressed someone tamed the wild beast down._

_She took the baby from Sean who laughed again, "Maybe when they stop acting like they're broken up."_

_"I haven't had sex in months." Jay informed, ashamed. _

_"ouch." Even Ellie said, tossing a smirk when Sean slid one at her then looked back to Jay, "If she wants, I can help her with baby things.. let her know the best things to get and what to expect."_

_"No sleep?" joked Sean but kissed the baby boy's head, he loved Tony like his own, and they were going to raise him like he was his._

_"I'll let her know." sighed Jay with a nod as he stepped back._

_"See yeah!" Sean said, shutting the door behind him._

_Sean turned to Ellie and binked, shaking his head, "What?" she laughed, putting Tony in the highchair._

_"Just can't believe he's married AND having a kid." Sean amazed._

_"I know right? AND he loves the girl" Ellie joked and he nodded._

_"Ever since he laid..a needle in her." joked Sean and Ellie gave him a look as he smirked. Yeah they might not live in the best building but it was Ellie's apartment since highschool and they picked it out together before he left for war, she didn't need a pretty house or anything, just him and Tony. They used all the money Sean robbed with the gang on stuff they needed for the baby, themselves and for cars. _

_Sean had a few motorcycles as well._

_Ellie yelped, Sean grabbed her hips and took her down onto the couch on his lap, her back to his and she laughed, "What can I do for you ?" she asked._

_He smirked, inhaling her scent from her red hair and kissing the back of her head, "Keep on giving me what you are." he declared._

_"A hard on?" guessed Ellie, smirking and straddling her butt a bit, feeling him and he groaned_

_"You're distracting me." he told her growling and gripping her hips._

_She tossed a sexy grin over her shoulder, "From what?" she purred and giggled, looking down until she noticed something in his hand._

_A ring._

_She gasped and stared, taking it in her fingers and got up. She was totally in denial right now. Sean never wanted to talk about getting married one days or having more kids.._

_"Sean." she turned to him smiling with dimples and shrugging._

_"I love you El, don't you see we've been together for years and it's not going to stop?" he asked her and bent down, she began to cry and laughed, feeling so stupid but let him take her hand, "Marry me you tease."_

_She laughed again and nodded and he stood up, kissing her deeply._

_Meanwhile, Jay stood on a yacht boat with Emma, both wearing black sunglasses and Emma wore a white tank top and jean shorts...at least her legs weren't fat.._

_"He's going to shoot me, and throw me off this boat, I hope you know that." Jay muttered to Emma._

_Emma rolled her eyes, "he's not going to sho-" Emma saw Tracker coming over from inside the yacht holding a knife "Dad, don't!"_

_Tracker gave her a wierd look, stepping between them and through them, and cutting a slice of pizza from a table._

_The ocean's waved hit the boat on a beautiful Day and Jay sighed thankful, wasn't a good day to die hard he guessed._

_"So." Tracker said, biting once into the pizza and then putting it on the counter before turning and rubbing his hands together, "Pregnant."_

_"Yup." Jay simply said, standing with Emma who cringed. Jay wasn't doing so well but guess this is as nice as he can get._

_"I'm happy for you guys." Tracker said._

_"what?!" Emma exclaimed, "you've been down my throat all week." she lifted her sunglasses up on her head._

_"I was in shock at first." explained Tracker with a shrug and walked back to them, "And I've been thinking.."_

_Jay glanced at Emma who looked as clueless as he did._

_Tracker eyed them, "I know you're married..but, are you back together?" he asked._

_"no." "yes." "No!" "She'll come around soon."_

_The more Jay said this, made Emma try even harder to resist him, she hoped he knew that!_

_"Well then." Tracker said, a bit confused but looked to Jay, "Once this baby is born.. would you want a place in my mob?" _

_Jay stared a bit, kinda in a sick way honored but in another.._

_Emma's mouth fell and she looked like a deer trapped in the headlights, "No!"_

_The mob was a lot worse than Jay and his gang of theives, there was death, lying, worse things that happened. _

_"Now Emma-" _

_"He's not going to take it." Emma turned angirly to Jay, "You're not going to take it, tell him!" she said and shook her head madly when he was still in shock, "Fine! Get shot in your dumb head for all I care." she didn't mean it, but she was so upset and stormed off back into the boat._

_When she reached away from them she bursted into tears. She couldn't believe her father would do that, offer that when he knew how much pain she suffered from him being in it and her mother too. Let alone, Jay could be killed for messing up just once if they wanted him dead. She slammed her guest room closed and leaned on it, whipping her tears._

_She just wanted out of this damn life._

_An hour later, her door opened and Emma looked up from taking off her sandles on the edge of the bed and gazed miserably up at Jay._

_Jay softened, seeing her eyes so glossy and she tried to cover it up. Fine, she can go to wits end trying to say she didn't love him anymore, but she had to accept the fact she still cared at least or she wouldn't of flipped out._

_"You've been gone a while." she muttered bitterly, "Talking with my dad?"_

_"hiding from you." he taunted back and bent down, leaning on his knees infront of her. He gazed up at her seriously and she tried avoid his gaze but he grabbed her chin and said lowly, "I didn't take the offer, and I wouldn't..ever" he promised._

_Emma looked a little better and he smirked a bit. _

_She sniffed but nodded at him._

_He added, "This is the part you tell me about not wanting me to actually die and say sorry." he teasingly squinted his eyes at her._

_She choked a laugh and whiped the last tear away from her eye, happy he said no to that stupid offer. Ofcourse she didn't mean it._

_He looked up more sincerely at her, pulling her chin down more to look at him, and she did_

_She was so in love witih him and it hurt so much to fight it, she didn't want to but she also didn't want him doing what he did as a living ..but they always get what they want_

_"And I'll never.." he drifts, putting his other hands on the side of her baby bump and soothed his hand around it, "put this baby into my family buisness either, even if and when we make a boy."_

_Emma exhaled deeply, so thankful for that and was worrying about that since Spike had something like his father always planned Jay to take his spot when time. She then smiled softly, looking lovingly at him when she recalled him saying they'd make more kids together._

_He didn't care about the silly 'break up' right now and leaned up, pulling her chin down and kissed her tenderly, it was so soft she tried to even go deeper, but he just happily softly kissed her and moved the hand on her chin to slide through her hair and then pulled away, still holding her head._

_"You're not suppose to do that." Emma whispered, looking defeated by that kiss._

_He smirked, "When do I follow rules?" _

_"We're not together." she said it out loud as if trying to remind herself but her heart was screaming to grab him and kiss him and forget her pride!_

_Jay sadly looked at her and scoffed, "Em you know I'd quit the business if I could but I can't, its __**too hard **__to get out and might even be impossible. Plus I don't what the hell I'd do with my life, I've grown up to this, it is my life."_

_"Robbing banks shouldn't be your life." Emma looked down her stomach, "Me and this baby should be." she bit her lower lip from trembling._

_"Are are." he breathed, "You're a part of me Em in ways I can't explain but this job is all I've known." _

_Emma looked away, shaking her head..it shouldn't be this way._

_Wasn't fair._


	10. Push Emma, Push!

_**I'm noticing this site isnt allowing some words in my stories, like if I were to write mister but the mail way with a period and the last name after, this site would blank it out when I load it up. Does anyone know why it does that? Some words are allowed to be used either, kinda sucks and I don't want to upload chapters all over again when I see if removed. So sorry if some parts are confusing and missing a word, it's not me fucking up, the site literally blanks it out.**_

_Today was the day, Emma was pushing out the baby like mad and Jay had just ran into the hospital room. Again he was in another country and demanded to turn down the job, and flew back home for this._

_Emma screamed loudly, holding his hand in pain and sweat all over._

_"Almost there, Emma!" Doctor Joey said. Least this time they were in an actual hospital._

_"Push Emma, push!" Spike told her, she had picked her up when Emma called her after Jay, and her own father wasn't picking up his phone._

_Outside the room in the waiting room, her friends and his waited and Jane paced back and forth._

_She could hear her screaming from here!_

_"Ok I'm not a doctor but she's doesn't sound so good in there!" Jane insisted._

_Spinner was on his cellphone beside Sean and chuckled at the girl, "She's pushing a baby out of her vagina." he said matter of factly._

_"Yeah moron, I know that, and you'll never have to go through it so shut it." she confirmed and they heard Emma squeling again._

_"Should we go in there?" panicked Manny, sitting beside Lucas._

_"I don't need to go in that room until this sucker is born." Lucas declared, patting Manny's tummy and snickered, hell with going in there!_

_Raditch rushed over and looked around, "Is it born? Did she have the baby?" he asked quickly._

_They shook their heads no._

_"Not yet." Spinner answered, smirking a little when Jane started pacing again. She was kind of cute, all punkish and mouthy but worrying sick for her friend..clearly had a good heart._

_The Doctor finally came back, and smiling, they all stood up._

_"It's a healthy baby girl." He told them and said, "Their ready for visitors, just make sure to sterilize your hands before you enter and put on a blue shirt."_

_They all nodded and did so._

_Manny gawked and covered her mouth, being first one in as she opened the door and saw Emma and Jay there, gazing down at the baby in Emma's arms until she gave her over to Jay. Jays famous smirk, turned to a grin and his grin turned into a huge smile, trying not to cry himself as he held his new baby girl._

_The friends followed Manny and Raditch went to Spike, hugging her and congradulating Emma._

_Emma tiredly laid her head back, still trying to ease down and she was exhausted! She smiled warmly to Jay's eyes getting lost in their baby._

_"What's her name?" Sean asked them, as Jay turned to him, showing off his girl._

_**HELP ME GUYS, what should her name be...won't go on til I get some options! and who to base her on ;)**_


	11. The Perfect Little Family

_Emma tiredly smiled watching big bad Sean holding a baby girl and an even bigger tough boy, Jay, smiling happily. down at their baby_

_"Her names Scarlett." Emma finally said._

_Manny and Jane aw'd and gawked the name, "That's such a cute name!" Manny looked over Sean's shoulder, "Hi baby girl." she sang._

_The baby's eyes closed, and her arms reached out, hearing all the new voices around her._

_The doctor came back with a chart and stopped at the other side of Emma's hospital bed, "Have you picked the Godparents?" Joey asked, smiling._

_Emmasmiled back and nodded, looking back to Manny who nodded back happily and beamed, "Yes, yes, yes please!"_

_Emma laughed and nodded to Joey, "Manny will be our God mother for Scarlett."_

_Jay sighed, a bit torn apart from who to pick as he took Scarlett back from Sean, "I want to pick you man." Jay told Sean but walked to Spinner, "But if not for Spin here 10 months ago, I think there might of been chance I wouldn't have them today." _

_Sean nodded, smirking as he watched Spinner blink and shock and slowly hold the baby. He wanted HIM to be the God father?_

_Jane blushed a little, seeing this guy look so honored and taken away by the beauty of the baby when he looked down at her._

_"Dibs on the next baby though." Sean insisted._

_"Never again." Emma sighed, closing her eyes again and cringed remembering giving birth just an hour ago_

_"Sure I'll be the God father." Spinner said, grinning down adorably at her, "I DID basically get shot for you." he joked._

_The baby made a sighing voice and Lucas laughed, "It's already annoyed with you." he looked to Jay and joked, "I can live with being the favorite Uncle."_

_Jay smirked._

_"So." Joey said, writing on his chart, "MannySantos for God mother and Spinner Gavin for God Father."_

_They nodded._

_"Well." Joey said, putting the chart down, "I think this new mommy needs a rest." he told them and they nodded, waving goodbye to Emma._

_Jay stayed back with Scarlett and watched his mom kiss Emma on the head, congradulating her and left_

_Joey then took Scarlett away to get some rest as well before going home with her new parents. Jay had a hard time letting go and Emma giggled a bit. He was definitely going to spoil this girl as she grows up._

_Jay walked to Emma and pulled a chair to her bed as his phone rang. Emma watched him look down at it, and shut it off. She raised an eyebrow, he ignored work?!_

_As he sat down, he rubbed his fingers on his hand and taunted Emma, "Think you may have broken my hand." he teased._

_Emma giggled tiredly, resting her head back on the pillow and Jay admired over her. Jesus, wife and the baby of his first born..life couldn't get better._

_"You know you still owe me that deal for spending that dreadful day with your father." Jay informed._

_Emma sighed, smiling though and nodded, it was a stressful day, "One weekend." she reminded._

_He smirked, remembering the rules, "Same room, lots of food, we're not 'back together', and definite kissing."_

_Even so exhausted, Emma could still blush and shook her head at him._

_"One more rule though." Jay said._

_"You can't add more rules, deals been done." Emma informed._

_He took her hand into his, using his other hand to trace the ring he gave her on his finger and she sucked in a breath._

_"A simple request." Jay insisted and went on, looking at her seriously, "If it goes well, and you even like it... you move in; You __**and**__ Scarlett."_

_Emma stared at him with wide eyes, her heart pounding fast. She's had day dreams and even night dreams just wondering what it'd be like, the three of them together._

_She then shook her head no, "Dont want her near gun or any-"_

_"I'm not stupid, you think I don't either? I'll have __**one**__, for protection just incase, in my office. . and I'll lock it up all the time" he promised, looking like a desperate man._

_"Jay.." Emma drifted, this could be trouble. Once she was in she may never come back out, he was irresistible, a charmer. _

"you might not even like it, lets just at least try." he said.

She grew silent, and he waited patiently as he thought it over, "Fine." she agreed, "But no getting upset if it doesn't blow me away."

Plan failed.

As soon as Emma walked into his house the next day after her hospital lease, she carried Scarlett close to her and stared around the entrance at all the baby stuff scattered around the floor, boxes for a crib, a little swing set, small baby pool box, and toys everywhere. Jay leaned down, grabbing his favorite one, a mini fox stuffed animal, and Scarletts little fingers grabbed onto it in all her might as she gazed at it, completely infactuated.

Emma's heart clenched, watching Jay smirk down at Scarlett who made a happy noise, looking at what would be become her favorite toy.

God, he won her over already. Maybe it was just the good mood she was in, she tried to ignore it.

"Congrulations Ms. Hogart." the maids, drivers, workers and butlers were smiling as they entered and congradulated her.

Some of Jay's men he worked with even picked up the heavy stuff and brought it upstairs to a room.

"Come on." Jay told Emma, grabbing the other hand she didn't support Scarlett with and led her up the stairs, following them.

Emma hugged Scarlett when she saw the room, letting go of his hand and looking in awe. He had 10 bedrooms in this house and the one he picks for her, is his old master room.. he gave his own room for the baby and painted it pink with baby blue clouds everywhere and cartoon characters like Spongebob and disney characters. The Crib that that being set up right now by one of his men, placed it right under the three fairy god mothers that were in the movie Sleeping Beauty, and they'd always be staring down at lovingly over Scarlett when she slept.

"Jay." her voice cracked, it was beautiful. His old window cell now had pillows on it, incase Emma wanted to sit on it with her.

There was a rocking chair and a bookshelf beside it with tons of children books and ofcourse, more toys in the corner with a hope chest.

"Sean's girl friend Ellie helped, she's a good painter, painted all the clouds and characters" Jay admitted, "Spike helped paint it pink and brought the rocking chair in.. she used it with me all the time but.." he smirked teasingly down at Emma, "I think I've grown out of it."

Emma smiled, moved away beyond belief and shook her head, "Jay- you, you weren't suppose to do this til after I made the choice."

Jay shrugged, "I want her to have her own room anyways when she comes here, **if** it doesn't work out." he remembered to add.

Emma gave him a look but smiled, shaking her head.

"All done, boss." one of the two men said, standing up and showing off the white crib with things hanging from it for the baby to watch before she fell asleep.

Emma smiled, good timing! And she walked over, slowly putting the already falling asleep Scarlett down in the crib.

Jay watched her from the door, she was so caring and soft and covered Scarlett with her yellow blanket, smiling to the fact she still clung to her fox toy so let it stay.

She walked back to Jay and sighed, "Alright, lets go grab my stuff." she told him, preparing for this weekend.

"Already got it." he said with a devil grin.

Emma raised an eyebrow, ofcourse he did, "And how did you get into my apartment?"

"Your landlord liked me, said she wondered where your husband was at." Jay teased.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and shut the light off, closing the door and walked with him, "Fine, show me our room and my bags."

His eyes danced in happiness, hearing her call it theirs... which is exactly what he entended and why also he moved rooms.

They went to the top level, this bedroom was the lovely guest room for specail guests and almost as big as the master room anyways.

When he opened the door Emma's heart stopped. Their was a balcony in this room and huge glass doors going wall to wall with white curtains the flowed a bit to the soft wind of a left open a door. He had a queen bed, and the covers were black, the walls of the room were a pearl white. The bed was up against the wall, facing the other wall that had a huge tv molded up on it, and to the further left was like her side, a make up station and some frames around the wall of her and Manny, and a brand new picture of her, Jay and Scarlett in the hospital, it was black and right; then was just Scarlett, sleeping soundly in her hospital bed. She had her own dresser and raised an eyebrow seeing her clothes already in it

"Maybe letting you chose the clothes wasn't the best idea." she taunted him, lifting a thong that was barely really even a thong since so thin, she remembered she got it when she was still Jay's hostage, just to tease him.

He just smirked sexily back at her, leaning on the wall and watching her go over the rest of the room, gasping to the huge walk in closet.

On Jay' side he had a simple waist high dresser, all his stuff on it and a lap top. He had some frames on his side of him and his buddies around the pool table, playing, and ofcourse one of Scarlett but also one of Emma holding Scarlett in the hospital bed staring down at her.

"You know." Emma said, turning to him, "You can't win me over with this." she lied through her teeth.

He gasped in fake shock, "Can't believe you'd think I'd be the one to sink so low, course you can' t be bought." he pulled her hips into his and got a little shocked for real again at how tiny she was already after giving birth.

Its like the tummy just exploded away.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and they even went to lean into kiss, EVEN THOUGH, Not together remember! But Spike cut them off, knocking on the door.

Jay growled, sneaking his mom a 'thanks for ruining' it look as Emma smiled, walking over to her.


End file.
